Muffin
by Gigio Queen
Summary: Farinha, açúcar, fermento, leite, manteiga, ovos, uma pitada de sal e... amoras! Eu sou alérgica a amoras, Potter!  Drabble


- Lily

- Lily!

A ruiva ignorou. O moreno estava sentado ao lado dela, mas ela simplesmente ignorou. Não precisava sequer levantar o rosto para saber que era ele.

- Lily, eu tô falando contigo!

Ignorado de novo. Muito a contragosto, e com uma careta, o moreno voltou a chamá-la, dessa vez, por outro nome.

- _Evans_.

- Potter! Que surpresa, você aqui, de novo.

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele, e voltou a ler o livro.

- Tome.

Ele entregou para ela um bolinho marrom, pequeno. Ela olhou estranhada, e ele resolveu esclarecer.

- É um muffin. Você não foi ao café, então achei que talvez tivesse com fome.

A expressão da ruiva foi de confusa para incrédula. Um _muffin_? Por essa, ela não esperava. Agradeceu num sussurro, e pegou o bolinho. James sorriu vitorioso, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Já tinha conseguido muito, talvez pela semana inteira.

O fato é que Lily Evans não desceu para o café para não ter que encontrar Tiberius McLaggen. McLaggen era um garoto petulante que Lily e meia garrafa de Whisky de Fogo haviam beijado na última reunião do Professor Slughorn. Isso, há duas semanas atrás. No entanto, McLaggen parecia ter se afeiçoado a Lily de tal maneira a fazer a vida dela impossível.

O muffin tinha um sabor que Lily não recordava. Cheirou. Uma essência familiar. Balançou os ombros e continuou a comer.

- POTTER!

James entrava sozinho pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e ficou estático ao ver uma ruiva vindo em sua direção, vermelha, e não de raiva.

- O QUE TINHA NESSE MUFFIN?

- Veneno, Evans? Ora, o que acha que tinha? Nada de mais. Eu mesmo comi.

- Amora?

- Han?

- Tinha amora no maldito muffin?

James puxou da memória. Não se lembrava. É, talvez tivesse. Balançou os ombros.

- Talvez.

- EU SOU ALÉRGICA A AMORA, POTTER! Veja minha cara! Está cheia de furúnculos nojentos.

- Não seja dramática, Lily. Você continua linda, mesmo assim - ele deu um sorriso brando, e a garota respondeu com o que parecia um rosnado - Vamos à enfermaria.

Lily fez uma cara de terror.

- Enfermaria? Sair? Assim?

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Talvez você tope.

--

- Potter, me lembre, por que eu aceitei fazer isso?

- Você não quis mostrar sua encantadora cara cheia de furúnculos para o mundo.

Lily Evans e James Potter caminhavam abraçados. Abraçados. A cara dela estava enterrada no peito dele, de uma forma que parecesse que ambos nutrissem uma paixão selvagem e não se despregassem.

- Furúnculos que você pôs na minha cara.

- Você continua linda, Lily.

O moreno depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Se Lily não estivesse com o rosto cheio de marcas vermelha, ela provavelmente teria enrubescido.

Chegaram a enfermaria, e Madame Pomfrey mandou que Lily e James esperassem, precisaria falar com Slughorn e talvez até com Sprout para preparar uma poção que curasse a feiúra temporária da ruiva.

- Sabe, é uma pena que essa coisa na sua cara vai sair.

Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

- Pena? Você está me zombando, James Potter?

- Claro que não – ele sorriu meio envergonhado, talvez pelo que fosse falar – Você não está feia, apenas os idiotas acham isso. Além disso, é bom, McLaggen não corre mais atrás de você, e – ela interrompeu.

- É, ele correu _de_ mim nos corredores.

- E você permite que eu me aproxime de você.

James não soube como, mas o nariz dela ficou vermelho. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. Poderia dizer até que os cabelos dela ficaram vermelhos. Isso, claro, se ela já não estivesse feito uma pimenta pelos furúnculos.

- Sabe, eu até acho que você não ficaria brava se eu fizesse isso agora.

Ela abriu os olhos como pratos, para em seguida fecha-los ao sentir o toque dos lábios do garoto nos seus. O beijo dele foi suave, apenas roçou a boca dela. O suficiente para deixá-la sem reação.

- Viu? Você ainda nem me bateu.

- Potter... Por que você fez isso?

- Ás vezes você é muito besta, Evans.

E a beijou de novo. Dessa vez foi mais demorado, mais intenso. Lily se deixou levar, permitindo que ele a beijasse, permitindo que a língua dele explore a sua. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e se afastou, segurando o queixo dela. Ela olhou para o cabelo dele, e passou a mão, como se quisesse bagunçá-lo. Uma expressão de dúvida apareceu no rosto da ruiva, e James notou.

- Quê?

- Sempre quis saber que graça tinha ficar bagunçando esse seu cabelo idiota. Você faz isso toda hora.

James demorou um pouco para assimilar, mas nem sabe se assimilou de verdade, pois Lily Evans roubou um beijo dele. Ele bagunçou o próprio cabelo, e disse:

- Sempre soube que fazer isso te deixava louca.

Ela rodou os olhos, descrente do que ouvira, e ele beijou a bochecha da ruiva. _Sua ruiva_

FIM

**N/A:** Eu simplesmente amo escrever shortfics. Espero que tenham gostado. É minha segunda fanfic, então, dêem um desconto, vai! Beijinhos.


End file.
